kids_worlds_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Kids World's Adventures of Kids For Character
Kids World's Adventures of Kids For Character is another upcoming new Kids World crossover film planned by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions. It's unknown if the film will appear on YouTube and Google Drive. Plot Tom Selleck hosts this entertaining and educational program designed for kids ages 3 to 8. Over all children's characters, including Babar, Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Lamb Chop, Julie and Leon, Binyah Binyah Polliwog, Mrs. Frizzle and Kids World's Adventures Team get together to teach such values as respect, caring, fairness, trustworthiness, responsibility and citizenship with Kids World's Adventures Series. Summary Learn the 6 pillars of character with the Kids for Character kids and more TV show characters like Barney and lots more. Featured shows Each of the six shows represented a different "pillar" of character (trustworthiness, respect, responsibility, fairness, caring, and citizenship): *''The Puzzle Place'' - Julie recaps the episode Finder's Keepers ''to teach kids the importance of trustworthiness. *''Barney & Friends - In this skit created for this video, Barney as well as Min, Shawn, Tosha, and all their characters teach Baby Bop, BJ, and Riff about respect through song. *''The Magic School Bus'' - The episode Wet All Over is used to teach responsibility. *''Lamb Chop's Play-Along!'' - Lamb Chop and Shari Lewis talk about the time when she had to split jelly beans between Lamb Chop and Charlie Horse in a lesson on fairness. *''Gullah Gullah Island'' - The episode The Binyah Binyah Pollywog Show to show the importance of caring. *''Babar'' - The episode Babar's Triumph is used to reinforce the importance of citizenship. Additional characters *The Cat in the Hat *Freddy Flintstone and Barney Rubble *Garfield *George Jetson *Kino of Storytime *Madeline *Ronald McDonald *Peter Rabbit *Scooby-Doo *Spot the Dog *Thomas the Tank Engine *Woody Woodpecker *Yogi Bear and Boo-Boo Bear Cast *The Kids For Character Hosts *Tom Selleck as narrator *Alice Dinnean as Julie Woo *Noel MacNeal as Leon MacNeal *Bob West as Barney *Julie Johnson as Baby Bop *Patty Wirtz as B.J. *Michaela Dietz as Riff *Lily Tomlin as Valerie Felicity Frizzle *Shari Lewis as Lamb Chop *Philip D. Garcia as Binyah Binyah *Gordon Pinsent as King Babar *Gavin Magrath as Prince Babar *Sandy Whitney as King Babar (singing voice) *Mark Ritts as Kino *Eddie Coker as himself The Kids For Character Hosts * Corey Hayes * Brittany Bentley * Mark Augustine * Jaklyn Kenney * Jack Mountford * Tessa Ludwick Songs #It's Your Character That Counts #Six Simple Words #Respect (BMV/Barney Music Video) #It's Not Fair #Limbo (Go Underneath the Broomstick) #Friends and Family #We're Kids for Character (Finale) #End Credits Heal The World/Collingwood O'Hare Entertainment/Portfolio Entertainment/HiT Entertainment/DQ Entertainment/TeamTO/Nelvana/Studio B Productions/Decode Entertainment/Treehouse TV/Wish Films/WGBH/PBS Kids/Nick Jr./Out of the Blue/Children's Museum of Pittsburgh Reagan Heller/Mercury Filmworks/Radical Sheep/Spiffy Pictures Funding *''Josephson Institute of Ethics'' *''YMCA'' *''AYSO'' *''4-H'' *''Boys and Girls' Clubs of America'' *''Big Brothers and Big Sisters of America'' *''American Federation of Teachers'' *''American Red Cross'' *''Boys Towns USA'' *''Children of Ethics Fund'' *''Memorial Systems of America'' *''Goodwill Industries'' *''National Association of Secondary School Principals'' *''Babe Ruth League'' *''National Catholic of Educational Association'' *''National Catholic of La Raza'' *''National Federation For Catholic Youth Ministry'' *''National Police Athletic League'' *''National Urban League'' *''92nd Street Y'' *''Points of Light Foundation'' *''United Way'' *''US Soccer Association'' *''Youth Volunteering Courps'' Memorable Quotes Audio Used From * Clips used from flims/shows * Parts * Trivia *Bobby, Cindy, Oliver, Millicent, Greg, Marcia, Peter, Jan, Matthew, Dwayne, Steve, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Alex and Nicky, Teddy, Aaron, Denise, Derek, Harry, Rusty, Walter, Casper, Wendy, Kevin McCallister, CeCe, Rocky, Davis, Kelly, Lynn, Pebbles, Bamm-Bamm, Davey, Goliath, Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Angelica, Susie, Savannah, Nichole, Z, Doggie Howser, Cake, Miracle, Amy, Benjamin, Alex, Leah, Buffy, Jodi, Little Carbon Soldiers, Vada, Ryan, Noak, Thomas J., Mary Ann, Kaia, Jane, Gina, Teddy Bear, Jack B. Nibble, Little Bo Peep, Baa, Baa Sheep, Mary Quite Contrary, Eep Mouse, Barney & Richelle, Gobo, Red, Mokey, Wembly, Boober, The Doozers, Pablo, Tyron, Tasha, Uniqua, Austin, Flynn, Gunther, Tinka, Leo Little, Carly, Sam, Freddie, Spencer, Kimmy Gibbler, Shirley Temple, Gibby, Daniel Cook, Emily Yeung, Gabriella, Gerald, May, Sid, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Elanor, Millie, Geo, Bot, Caillou, Leo, Sarah, Rosie, Clemintine, Julie, Andre, Jason, Jeffory, Jonus, Emma, Xavier, Billy, Gilbert, The All That Gang, Hannah Montana, Miley Stewart, Lilly, Lola, Oliver Oken, Mike Standley III, Jackson, Robby, Rico Suave, Malcolm, Mallory, Resse, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Chyna Parks, Olive Doyle, Fletcher Quimby, Lexi Reed, Cameron Parks, Becky O'Shea, Junior Floyd, Jake Berman, Rudy Zolteck, Tad Simpson, Hanon, Murphy, Marcus, Timmy Moore, Nubie, Johnny Vennaro, Briggs, Patterson, Priscilla O'Shea, Debbis O'Shea, Calvin Cambridge, Murph, Ox, Marlon, Reg Stevens, Spanky, Stymie, Froggy, Porky, Buckwheat, Uh-Huh, Waldo, Twin #1 & 2, Darla, Alfalfa, Tessie, Sharkboy, Lavagirl, Max, Linus, Marrisa, Nigel, Kyle, Mike, Mark, Jessica, Kimberly, Sarah, Jake, Henry, Lorraine, Cooper, Dylan Schenk, Quinn, Aldo, Ethan, Marrisa, Bina, Ely Otter, Lau, Mick, Christina Beardsley, Harry Beardsley, Michael Beardsley, Kelly Beardsley, Phoebe, Naoko North, Joni North, Jimi North, Paisley Houndstooth, Darryl Parks, Roxanne Parks, Becky Murtaugh, Kenneth Murtaugh, Elliott Murtaugh, Daniel Murtaugh, Lisa Murtaugh, Robin Murtaugh, Bindi, Rosie, Matilda, Lavender, Bruce, Arena, Ben Hilton, Jamie, Max, Becca, Nicky, Jeannie, The Flash/Tony, Crispin, Dylan, Duncan, Sean, Tony's Brother, Juel, Erin, Twist, Kiki, Marina, Shout, Dragon, Alligator, Ostrich, Beaver, Cat, Mailmouse, Dennis Mitchell, Joey, Gina, Margaret, Gunther, Hector, Jessica, Lisa, Keith Watson, Marcus Barnes, Susan Evers, Sharon McKendrick, Sharon Ferris, Susan Carey, Hallie Parker, Annie James, Kady Jay Kyle, Franklin Aloyisious Mumford & Friends, Peter Pan, Wendy Darling, John Darling, Michael Darling, Slightly, Nibs, Curly, Twin #1 & 2, Tiger Lily, Tootles, Messenger Boy, Young Wendy, Young Skeeter, Madeline, Aggie, Victoria, Chantel, Lucinda, Serena, Sylvette, Veronica, Lolo, Julie, Beatrice, Taylor, Jackson C., Derek Venturi, Casey MacDonald, Lizzie MacDonald, Edwin Venturi, Marti Venturi, Vicki, Truman French, Tina Kathleen Miller, Ramona, Beezus, Cory Baxter, Newton Livingston III, Meena Paroom, Sophia Martinez, Haley, Nat Wolff, Alex Wolff, Thomas, David, Qaasim, Cooper Pillot, Jesse Draper, Tanner Boyle, Ahmad Abdul Rahim, Amanda Wurlitzer, Engelberg, Jose Agilar, Regi Tower, Miguel Agilar, Kelly Leak, Ogilvie, Jimmy Feldman, Rudi Stein, Tony Thompson, Rudolph Sackville-Bagg, Anna Sackville-Bagg, Gregory Sackville-Bagg, Timmy Lupus, Eric, Charlie, Nicole, Dena, Jared, Riley, Stacy, Kenny, Lauren, Anthony, Robin, Ana, Haylie, Ryan, Connie, Gloria, Flip, Devyn, Mickey, Richie, Annie, Jamal Jenkins, Lenni Frazier, Alex Fernández, Gaby Fernández, Tina Nguyen, Rob Baker, Héctor Carrero, Casey Austin, Chip, Dale, Baby Miss Piggy and the rest of the characters will guest star in these films. *In the Kids for Character finale, a live-action shot of Ms. Frizzle played by Lily Tomlin and Liz dressed up as a mascot was cut out and replaced by a couple of shots from the Magic School Bus episode: "In the Haunted House" for unknown reasons. Thomas the Tank Engine's whistle from the TV series "Thomas & Friends" is also heard. *This is the only time Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and Riff unite with anyone in the show except everyone in the Barney & Friends segment. *This video is dedicated with respect and admiration to the memory of Barbara Jordan, a founding board member and national co-spokesperson for the Character Counts Coalition. *It is revealed that the Kids for Character kids' names are Michael, Sarah, Joey, Maria, Patrick and Katie. Gallery Kids World's Adventures of Kids For Character.png|Kids World's Adventures of Kids For Character Six Simple Words (crossover).jpg Barney_&_Friends_Kids_for_Character_BTS.jpg Kids_For_Character_(crossover).jpg Kids_For_Character_(crossover)_2.jpeg Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Spin-off films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Kids World's Adventures Series Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Benny J. Ross Category:DeviantART Category:Musical Films Category:Travel Films Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Animals and Kids films